Kimi wo Aishi Suru Koto wo Kyohi!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Aku menolak untuk menyukaimu!" / Gokudera terus mengelak jika dikatakan ia menyukai Yamamoto, sedangkan Yamamoto terus mencoba menarik perhatian Gokudera. Kapan... Gokudera akan jujur...?


" _**Kimi wo Aishi Suru Koto wo Kyohi! "**_

_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**_

_**KHR © Amano Akira**_

_**Kimi wo Aishi Suru Koto wo Kyohi! © arichu13**_

_**Gaje, AU, abal, typos, OOC, norak, BL, gagal total, drabble, opening gagal. Segala yang jelek-jelek nyantol semua di sini btw.**_

_**8059**_

_**Slight!5927**_

_**Rikuesan dari Izuryuu**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**Like? Mind to read and review? Arigatou~!**_

_**Hurt/Comfort / Romance**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Teman. Ya, itulah mereka. Hanya teman di masa-masa sekolah yang damai. Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto. Mereka hanyalah 'teman'. Hanyalah 'sahabat' di masa-masa sekolah.

'_Seharusnya'_, begitu.

Entah bagaimana, ketiganya bisa dipertemukan oleh takdir. Sebenarnya, mereka awalnya tak saling kenal. Tak saling mengetahui. Tak saling menyapa. Entah sejak kapan, ketiga menjadi sahabat.

Entah sejak kapan...

... Ketiganya...

...

...

... Harus menerima berbagai kenyataan...

Bahwa segalanya telah diatur oleh takdir yang sangat komplikasi.

* * *

"A—ah, ano, Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto-_kun_, kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Tsuna yang berniat menjamu kedua sahabatnya itu. Ketiganya sedang ada di rumah Tsuna, berniat mengerjakan PR bersama.

"Apa saja," jawab Gokudera. Yamamoto mengiyakan.

"Oh, baiklah..." Tsuna berdiri dan berjalan keluar, diiringi dengan tatapan mata Gokudera yang tak bisa lepas darinya. Yamamoto hanya bisa melirik Gokudera dengan wajah kurang senang—atau tepatnya, cemburu.

Begitu Tsuna menutup pintunya, Gokudera menoleh ke arah buku PR-nya lagi untuk melanjutkannya.

Keheningan menjalari keduanya. Tak ada yang berkata-kata. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi pensil yang ditorehkan di atas buku. Yamamoto hanya terus menatap Gokudera sampai ia merasa risih sampai hilang kesabaran.

"Aahh! _Yakyuu-baka_! Sedang apa sih kau melihatku terus daritadi?!" Gokudera menatap Yamamoto tajam.

"... Gokudera..." Yamamoto memanggil nama Gokudera pelan. "... Segitu... segitu pentingnya, ya, Tsuna-_kun_ bagimu...?"

Gokudera kaget dengan pertanyaan itu. "A—apa maksud pertanyaanmu—?"

"Jawab aku, Gokudera," ujar Yamamoto secara halus namun tegas. Gokudera tersentak, ia tak pernah melihat Yamamoto bersikap seperti itu.

"... I—iya...! Tentu saja! Dia yang berharga bagiku! Lebih dari siapapun!" jawab Gokudera.

Air muka Yamamoto bertambah tidak senang. Ia tiba-tiba mendorong bahu Gokudera hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai sedangkan Yamamoto ada di atasnya. Jelas saja Gokudera kaget dengan perlakuan Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba.

"_Ya_—_Yakyuu _-_baka_...?"

Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gokudera.

"Gokudera..." panggil Yamamoto pelan. "Kau serius... mengatakan hal tadi itu...?"

"A—apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau yakin... tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku...?" tanya Yamamoto. "Kau yakin... dia lebih penting... dari siapapun?"

Ditanya begitu secara beruntun, Gokudera menjadi salah tingkah. Ia langsung mendorong Yamamoto hingga terjatuh dan berlari pergi.

"Wuah!" pekik Tsuna kaget saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Gokudera yang berlari hampir menabraknya dan menumpahkan minumannya. "Go—Gokudera-_kun_?"

Gokudera tak menggubris, ia hanya berlari pergi.

Tsuna masuk ke dalam ruangannya sendiri dan mendapati Yamamoto terdiam dengan wajah kusut. "... Yamamoto-_kun_? Ada apa?"

"Apa yang apa?"

"Kalian—kau dan Gokudera-_kun_ maksudku—ada apa?" tanya Tsuna khawatir. Yamamoto menghela napas, mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Ia bangkit dan merapikan barang bawaannya ke dalam tas. "... Yamamoto-_kun_?" panggil Tsuna khawatir. Yamamoto hanya membalas panggilan itu dengan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum keluar, ia menepuk pundak Tsuna pelan dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"... Tsuna-_kun_... kita teman, kan...?" ujarnya pelan.

"... Eh...?" Tsuna bingung dan langsung menoleh ke arah Yamamoto yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. "... Apa...?"

* * *

"... Sial...!" teriak Gokudera kencang sambil terus berlari. Wajahnya merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak teratasi. "Apa-apaan dia!" ia marah-marah sendiri. Kesal dengan perlakuan Yamamoto.

Kesal...?

Gokudera tak merasa kesal. Perasaan ini, dibandingkan kesal, lebih tepat dibilang bingung dan membuat salah tingkah serta bertindak di luar kesadaraan.

Sejujurnya Gokudera tak ingin mendorong Yamamoto seperti itu, tetapi sisi lain di otaknya mengatakan untuk mendorongnya. Karena malu. Bukan karena tak suka.

Gokudera menghentikan langkahnya. "... Malu...?" ia bingung. "Kenapa...?" tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya sesuatu.

Senyuman Yamamoto.

_Kats!_

Wajah Gokudera bersemu merah padam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" teriaknya kesal. "Aku tak boleh menyukainya!" ia kembali berlari. "Aku menolak untuk menyukaimu, Yamamoto!" teriaknya tanpa sadar dan seketika ia kaget karena ia bisa berteriak begitu.

* * *

Yamamoto berjalan pelan. Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai pikiran. "Tch..." ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kupikirkan tadi...?"

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding pagar rumah orang lain. "... Bodoh sekali pertanyaanku tadi..."

"... Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

* * *

Sejak saat itu, ketiganya tak pernah terlihat bersama lagi. Baik Gokudera mau pun Yamamoto saling menolak untuk bertemu. Bahkan Yamamoto juga menjauhi Tsuna, karena Tsuna sering sekali bersama Gokudera.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak itu, Tsuna menjadi tambah khawatir.

"... Ng, Gokudera-_kun_..." panggil Tsuna pelan. Gokudera langsung menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa... antara kau... dan... Yamamoto-_kun_?"

Gokudera hampir tersedak susu yang ia minum mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna.

"A—apa?!"

"A—ano, sudah dua minggu ini dia tak bersama kita, aku takut ada apa-apa denganmu dan dia..." Tsuna menunduk. "... Jadi, ada apa?"

Gokudera terdiam sejenak, bingung harus berkata apa. "... Yah, begini, _Juudaime_..." Gokudera mulai angkat suara. "Dia... dia... di—dia..."

Gokudera tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah padam. Tsuna terdiam. _Ternyata benar..._ pikirnya.

"... Di—dia..."

"... Menyatakan suka padamu, kan?" tanya Tsuna hati-hati. Gokudera tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Tsuna tak percaya.

"Ba—bagaimana—"

"Yamamoto-_kun_... sangat menyukaimu..." jawab Tsuna sebelum Gokudera menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Tanpa diberitahu pun jelas sekali bahwa ia menyukaimu. Ia selalu melirikmu, lebih mengkhawatirkanmu dari pada yang lain, dan sangat baik padamu."

"Apa...?"

"Aku menyadarinya, sikap Yamamoto selalu menunjukkan bahwa _kau_ adalah yang paling spesial baginya," Tsuna menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"_Yakyuu-baka_..." Gokudera merasa bersalah. Ia telah mencampakkan Yamamoto, menjauhinya, mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Tsuna. "Khh—"

"Gokudera-_kun_..." panggil Tsuna pelan. "Kau... tak mau menjawabnya?"

"Jawab apa?!" bentak Gokudera tanpa sadar. Tsuna sangat kaget. "Ma—maaf..."

"Ti—tidak apa-apa..." Tsuna menggeleng. "Kau... tak mau menjawab pernyataannya?"

"Aku harus menjawab apa?" tanya Gokudera bingung. "Aku menyukai _Juudaime_ lebih dari siapa pun, aku tak mau melukai perasaannya lebih jauh lagi dengan mengatakan aku tak menyukainya..."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku seri—" suara Gokudera tertahan di tenggorokannya, ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tak tampak serius."

"Apa—?"

"Kau takut melukai perasaannya, kan? Bukan merasa jijik dengannya kan?" tanya Tsuna pelan. "Kau malu bertemu dengannya, kan? Wajahmu juga memerah..."

"Ti—tidak..." Gokudera masih terus menyangkal.

"Kau jelas menyukainya, Gokudera-_kun_..."

"A—aku..." Gokudera menelan ludah. "Aku tak boleh menyukainya..."

Tsuna kaget mendengar perkataan Gokudera. "A—apa? Kenapa...?"

"Karena..." Gokudera menelan ludah sekali lagi.

...

...

...

"Aku tak mau membuat masalah lebih dari ini..."

...

...

...

"... Karena aku tak yakin bisa...

...

...

"... Membalas perasaannya..."

...

"Sepenuhnya..."

* * *

Yamamoto menghela napas. Ia berdiri sendirian di atap sekolah. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah langit biru luas. Langit mendung yang tampak akan menurunkan hujannya.

Hujan dan badai...

Layaknya keduanya.

...

... Mungkin...

Yamamoto mengangkat tangannya, seperti mencoba menggapai sesuatu.

"... Kenapa... susah sekali...?" tanyannya pada diri sendiri. "Hujan dan badai... itu 'satu', kan...?" ia memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan-lahan gerimis kecil turun membasahi wajah Yamamoto. "Kapan kami... bisa 'bersatu' juga...?"

* * *

"Bukan begitu seharusnya, Gokudera-_kun_!" teriak Tsuna tiba-tiba. "Kau harusnya lebih jujur sedikit! Tidak boleh memendam segalanya hanya karena memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya!"

"Tapi—"

"Sesekali jadilah sedikit egois, Gokudera-_kun_!" teriak Tsuna lagi. "Andai sekali pun tidak sepenuhnya bahagia, ia juga pasti akan bahagia!"

Gokudera terdiam mendengar perkataan Tsuna. "Ha—hah?! Maaf!" Tsuna yang baru sadar ia tadi berteriak, meminta maaf pada Gokudera.

"... Ya..." jawab Gokudera pelan. "Terima kasih, _Juudaime_!" Gokudera berlari meninggalkan Tsuna yang kaget. Tsuna berbalik menatap Gokudera yang berlari, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Semoga... semuanya lancar..."

* * *

Yamamoto menutup matanya. Air mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Menenangkan dirinya...

...

...

"_YAKYUU-BAKAAAAAAA!_"

Yamamoto tersentak kaget. "... Gokudera?"

_Brak!_

Pintu yang mengarah ke atap sekolah terbuka dengan dibanting. Yamamoto mendapati sosok Gokudera di sana. "Go—Gokudera...?"

"Aku mengerti!" teriak Gokudera tiba-tiba. Tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?"

"Aku mengerti! Sekarang aku mengerti! Mengerti!"

"Go—Gokudera?"

"Karena itu! AKU MENOLAK UNTUK MENYUKAIMU!"

"A—apa?!"

"Tapi..." Gokudera mengumpulkan napasnya sambil menatap Yamamoto. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya!" teriaknya lagi.

Yamamoto kaget. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu. "Go—Gokudera?"

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya! Berapa kali pun aku mencoba membencimu, berapa kali pun aku mencoba melupakanmu, berapa kali pun aku mencoba membuangmu dari ingatanku dengan mengingat _Juudaime_, aku tak bisa! Senyum menyebalkanmu itu selalu muncul di kepalaku! Aku tak bisa melupakanmu!"

"Eh...?"

"Intinya... AKU MENYUKAIMU DAN AKU TAK BISA MENOLAK MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Gokudera sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang hingga nafasnya habis.

"Go—Gokudera?"

"Kau mendengarku tadi, _Yakyuu-baka_?!" wajah Gokudera bersemu merah padam. Sangat, sangat merah padam.

"I—iya... kau... serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius!" Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin Yamamoto melihat wajahnya yang merah padam. Yamamoto terdiam, memastikan perkataan Gokudera nyata dan tak hanya mimpi.

"Ahaha, kau manis sekali, Gokudera," Yamamoto mendekati Gokudera dan langsung memeluknya erat, tak peduli hujan yang membasahinya.

"Kau serius, ya? Soalnya aku tak akan melepaskanmu," Yamamoto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"... Aku serius..." jawab Gokudera sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, tampaknya badai benar-benar akan datang."

_**= Fin =**_


End file.
